Anguiffian
Anguiffian is a dual-type Water/Fighting-type Pokemon. It evolves from Bulleel starting at level 36. It is the final form of Fifish. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #009 Ability: Torrent, Intimidate (Hidden Ability) Species: Thug Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Water 1, Field Catch Rate: 45 Height: 3'11" Weight: 90.4 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 3ATK Evolves: N.A. Biology Physiology Anguiffian are bipedal creatures. They are navy blue in color. Their legs are muscular and have three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is eel-like with a fin running down its back from the top of its head to the end of its tail. On its tail are three pointed oval shapes that are in a triangular formation. They are cobalt in color. Anguiffian's arms are skinnier, yet more muscular than its previous form. On the forearms of each arm is a fin. Its forearms are thicker than its upper arms. Its hands have four thick fingers and a thumb. It has an emerald colored underbelly. It only has one pair of cobalt colored whiskers. Its eyes are more triangular in shape and are still amber with white pupils. Anguiffian still retain the ability to absorb things through their skin. Gender differences None. Special abilities Anguiffian still has the abilities it had in its previous forms. However, it is now much stronger. Behavior Anguiffian are very arrogant and bully other weaker members of its pack. Anguiffian also become very agressive and reckless when fighting. Habitat They like to live in damp caves and underground lakes. Diet Anguiffian eat first in the pack, eating all the good things before the others and letting them have what's left. Stats Base Stats *HP: 94 *ATK: 140 *DEF: 83 *SP.ATK: 60 *SP.DEF: 83 *SPD: 70 *Total: 530 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Storm Throw *Base: Pound *Base: Growl *Level 6: Water Gun *Level 11: Mud Sport *Level 16: Knock Off *Level 22: Scary Face *Level 28: Brick Break *Level 34: Aqua Jet *Level 40: Drain Punch *Level 46: Aqua Tail *Level 52: Hydro Pump *Level 58: Thrash *Level 64: Close Combat By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden Power *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM28 Dig *TM31 Brick Break *TM42 Facade *TM46 Thief *TM47 Low Sweep *TM55 Scald *TM56 Fling *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM68 Giga Impact *TM77 Psych Up *TM82 Dragon Tail *TM87 Swagger *TM94 Rock Smash *TM96 Tidal Wave *HM03 Surf *HM04 Strength *HM05 Waterfall *HM06 Dive By breeding -- By tutoring *Bounce *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Superpower *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Snore *Knock Off *Drain Punch *Snatch *Water Pledge *Hydro Cannon Origin Concept Origin Anguiffian is based on eels and thugs. Name Origin Anguiffian is a combination of Anguilliformes, the species order for eels, and ruffian. Trivia Anguiffian's name was originally Axoffian and the Fifish line was originally based on lungfish and axolotls. However, Mudkip's and Wooper's line were already based on those, so Anguiffian was changed to be based on eels.